pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/P Condition Spear Ranger
__TOC__ Discussion Why has this been moved to "Unfavoured" after it was voted 3-0 on the GWWiki? Ni 01:01, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :That sucks. Oh well if it was 3-0 it should be favored here too, whenver we can vote. Looks good to me at least. Swiftslash 09:05, 8 May 2007 (CEST) I tried this build i think it rocks.Faramir ::Battle Gods use this. 87.113.81.124 :::No, they use the bar I posted. - Krowman 19:55, 17 September 2007 (CEST) I love this build, so nice to have monks (easily, if you compare it to BHA) dazed in RA ^^. Unexist 20:14, 3 June 2007 (CEST) If we change it to something like this in the standard bar, I'll add the GvG tag to it. I'd want DW skills in there somewhere, maybe Variants. But yeah, this is pretty sweet. - Krowman 20:26, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :I'd also like natural stride(or vicious attack) instead of slayer's spear. Slayer's spear = no deep wound anyway, since you're targets will be higher health then you alot of times. And it's kinda a bit of energy, not mutch additional dmg. Unexist 18:28, 22 June 2007 (EDT) ::Umm... if your target has higher health than deep wound WILL happen, according to the skill. And Expertise reduces the skill's energy cost. --NYC Elite 09:29, 26 June 2007 (EDT) Put Remedy Signet and Troll Unguent in variants imo. The breakpoints are met nicely.--Relyk 22:14, 30 January 2008 (EST) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:37, 14 June 2007 (EDT) Suggestion Change attributes to beast 10+1+1 exp 8+1 spear 12 WS 2. It hardly maintains the ability to spread poison at the current WS, and you dont need the poison to last last as it is easily re-applied. In short, this saves you 75 health at the cost of a few seconds of apply poison. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 09:34, 26 June 2007 (EDT) There are no shields that offer additional energy, did you mean an off-hand? Silence 20:40, 25 July 2007 (CEST) why not add blazing spear? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.173.119.119 ( ) 13:20, 28 July 2007. : because that skill is Uber-Terrible. Ni 05:27, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::No, it just doesn't synergise with a build that already inflicts -7 degen. Tycn 14:38, 9 August 2007 (CEST) Bar Improvement Merciless Spear, eh. -Shen 13:01, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Other Option would be make elite optional, put in Disrupting Throw. -Shen 13:04, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Maiming Spear? -Shen 13:06, 26 January 2008 (EST) Dthrow in main, kill merciless. DW is good but isn't needed on non-frontliners. Ints are more util. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:26, 26 January 2008 (EST) Rating Removal Comments Never again. My brain almost imploded. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:00, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Skadiddly]]슴Mc슴Diddles' 15:01, 26 January 2008 (EST) Whomever deleted Go die. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 19:02, 28 January 2008 (EST) No self heal? No condition removal either - why the RA tag? --Randomshuffle234234 01:04, 29 January 2008 (EST) :I RA all the time without a self heal and condition removal. --71.229.204.25 01:21, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::I never bring a selfheal in RA and it works fine for me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:10, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::Troll Unguent should probably still be in variants anyway. Also instead of res in AB. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'''Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:22, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::So if we depend purely on the monk to heal us, it's not TA? --Randomshuffle234234 21:52, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::It would be TA, in that case. But I wouldn't say purely monks. -Shen 21:54, 29 January 2008 (EST) You've got the automatic survivability of a ranger in RA/AB. You're not a high priority target (Get the monk/mesmer/necro!) and you have a good armor rating (especially against RA and AB, where elemental damage is common). Also, remove the AB tag, because this build's not good for AB. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:39, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Completely true. Rather than provoke rants, I'd like to provide my own take on those who say survivability is an issue. Rangers with Troll Unguent and Mending Touch have good survivability, even if Troll is begging to be interrupted in TA and even RA, to a lesser extent. These types of rangers take the skills, however, because there isn't a reason not to. Secondary profession variance, interrupts aplenty, and an elite choice that grants the ranger the ability to conform to other roles render the exclusion of resilience-augmenting skills inane. But the fundamental point is that such rangers can't be compared to this purely one's concept of condition-pressure and DPS incomparable to that of a typical ranger's. The elite choice alone distances the build from those boasting M-touch and troll. Which leads to me to say, Natural Stride becomes a very useful addition because it's so versatile, but the inclusion of it alone does not warrant a lower rating because it can be compared to M-touch rangers. Because it can't. -Shen 18:04, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::For people who like me don't want to read Shen's essay, self heals are only worth taking when they don't really detract from your offense. On most bow rangers troll/mtouch is good because all you need is interrupts and apply to pressure. Mike Tycn(punch ) 04:05, 31 January 2008 (EST) Move back to testing? Improved the build. Maiming Spear owns. Zuranthium 13:39, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Pets Are awesome --Frosty 14:07, 18 November 2008 (EST) Only RA Been running this build some time now, and seriously, take off the other tags and keep it for RA. The high degen combined with daze and deep wound solos 9/10 monks. Really really good, should be in great category, best RA build I ran, ever. Masterbow 17:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC)